Horcrux Crusade
by Necessary-Evil
Summary: An epic journey to follow Voldemort's steps after school, new companions, old magic, and heirlooms. R&R Leave a review if you think I should continue it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is story I've been thinking of writing this story every since the Half Blood Prince came out. There will be slight deviations to story line but I'm sure you'll find out when it comes to the moment. It's set after the Half Blood Prince.**

**I've just started writing again, so if you read my other stories, expect an update in the coming weeks.**

* * *

**The Journey Begins**

* * *

A full moon shone high in the night sky, casting its eerie glow over Privet Drive and its sole conscious occupant staring out his window deep in thought. _I'm leaving for the Burrow tomorrow…my journey begins_.

Harry was decked out in his new gear, _threatening the Dursleys was the best idea I've had for a long time._

Another quick look in the mirror and Harry smiled, _at last I found a decent outlet to splurge my money_.

Newer glasses perched on his nose, thinner and more durable they would last longer on the journey he was to take. A simple shirt was covered with a vest bristling with equipment ranging from climbing equipment to wizarding supplies and everything in between, Harry had found numerous stores he didn't know existed in Diagon Alley that catered for things he was SURE no one would want or need. _Who would want Easy Growth Armpit Hair tonic...honestly._

He also purchased strong cargo pants with more pockets than he knew what to do with along with steel soled hiking shoes. Wand holster always attached to his fore arm, covered by his long sleeved under shirt. Harry wiped a strand of hair off of his face and grinned, _I wonder what Molly will say once she sees my hair_. Harry's hair reached down just straightened as it drew past his ears. _Almost as much as she'll like my new earring I think _he grinned again. Lupin sent a parting gift of an earring to Harry, simple gold ring with a diamond dangling off it. 'A special earring for a special boy, wear it always. It will enhance your hearing and let you understand and speak every dialect known to man' Remus had said on the note that accompanied the earring.

Harry fished out his last gift to himself, a miniature book that enlarged when his hand touched it. _The Magical Book of Useful Charms and Spells_, it had already proved useful to Harry, he had learnt much from it already.

A quick glance outside showed the beginnings of a sun rising. Harry pulled wizarding clothing over his gear to hide suspicion and began packing his gear before the Weasleys arrived to pick him up.

All packed and quick nap later, Harry was moving his trunk down the stairs.

"Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley. I'm going to be leaving in a very short time…I don't expect to return in this lifetime. I would thank you…but you've done nothing to thank" Harry said simply. "If men with black robes and white masks come knocking at your door, run and keep running, don't try to fight, don't try to talk…just get away as quickly as possible". The Dursleys were speechless; Dudley's mouth was hanging open, still full of food.

Harry smirked slightly and squatted near the fire ( a real fire, the Dursleys learnt their lesson the first time) stoking to create a roaring fire.

Green flames erupted out of the fireplace, Harry just managed to move out of the way as two red headed males burst out of the fire place. "I told you they wouldn't be stupid enough to put another eltick fire place in" Mr. Weasley told his son as he dusted of his robes and looked around. Ron just murmured something unintelligible and looked around for Harry. "Hey Mr. Weasley, hey Ron" Harry spoke up, smiling at the red-heads and picking up his trunk. "Harry, m'boy, call me Arthur. Are you all packed and ready?"

"Yes, Mr-Arthur, all packed and said all my goodbyes" Harry said cheerfully, picking up his trunk and dragging it over to the Weasleys.

"Well then, we mustn't tally, we're off home. Oh Harry I'm very sorry to tell you but you missed Bill and Fleur's wedding. Dumble-Dumbledore's last wish was you to have at least a two week stay to renew your protections…for the final time…" Arthur looked worried for a moment then looked back up at Harry. "And I'm afraid that Fleur's family could have it no other time" Arthur finished. "But we took loads of photos Harry" Ron said eagerly. Harry smiled sadly at the mention of Dumbledore and his orders, "Don't worry Arthur, Ron I don't mind that much".

"Well, we best be going, come along boys. Any words to say to your relatives Harry?" Arthur said, throwing Floo powder into the fire and stepping back so Harry could see his relatives. The Dursleys stared at Harry silently, he thought he saw an emotion pass across Aunt Petunia's face…_what was it? Shame? Sadness? Pity?._

"Goodbye, Dursleys" Harry nodded at them and turned to the fire with his trunk under his arm. "You first Ron" Arthur said, motioning to the fire, Ron stepped forward and yelled "The Burrow" and was gone. Arthur threw another pinch of Floo powder into the fire and motioned Harry to go through; he looked back on last time at his relatives. _I wonder if I shall ever see them again…_

_&$&$&$&&$_

The Burrow was just how Harry remembered it, warm and inviting. Mrs Weasley never failed to make Harry feel loved and cared for, but always Harry's journey always lingered in the back of his mind. After days of food and merriment, Harry's journey came back to the fore front of his mind when a chest arrived with Moody one night.

"Most of Dumbledore's will has been carried out, 'cept some belongings which are to be given out" Moody said solemnly, opening the chest and taking out a roll of parchment.

'_To Harry, my dearest, dearest Harry:_

_I'm very sorry for hiding so many things from you my boy, something I regret deeply. I ask that you don't grieve my death but rather honour my life with joy, happiness and bliss. I have had much to say to you but while I write this I find that no words could ever express the love and joy I had teaching you and watching you grow, you are in every sense of the words…a grandson to me. I believe you will succeed, you WILL defeat Tom Riddle…I have the absolute faith that you will. _

_Never give into the darkness Harry, _

_Do not mourn me, _

_Albus Dumbledore.'_

Harry's tears ran silently down his face, he thought he had cried his last tears for Dumbledore, apparently he was wrong. "Dumbledore left a few possessions to give out. Potter, here are some for you" Moody grumbled, ambling over and dropping two items into Harry's lap. Harry picked one up; it was an ornate ring, a gold ring with a large topaz set into its middle. A note was tied to it, it read;

_Harry,_

_This is a Ring of Experience, it will give you experience in all aspects of life and when you wear it you'll hardly ever have to learn a thing twice, new spells will come easily to you…among other things. Use it well Harry, it is very, very valuable._

_Dumbledore_

Harry slipped into onto his right index finger; it fit so perfectly that he was sure Dumbledore had it made for him. Harry looked down at the other item on his lap, a long blade. The handle was a black substance that was intricately carved with countless designs that made Harry's head spin when he tried to discern what it made out to be. Once again the dagger felt like it was made for Harry's hand, he grasped it and pulled it free, the slightly curved blade was at least 30 centimetres long. Drawings of a ghostly flame seemed to move across the blade, giving it an eerie look.

_Harry, _

_This is a very old blade, very powerful blade called 'Shadowflame'. It was legendary in the first wall…as was its wielder. It has many secret uses which will reveal themselves to you as time goes by. Use it well._

_Dumbledore_

Harry sheathed the blade and belted to his waist, looking up with a determined look. Most were teary eyed and didn't notice, save Ron, Hermione and Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore's other possessions included a phoenix necklace for Hermione which she was told would help keep her and her loved ones safe, Ron was given a short sword that was said to have been a beacon of light for an age called "Gaccius".

_The time to leave is drawing ever closer_

_$&$&$&$&_

"We're leaving then" Hermione stated, as they sat down in Harry and Ron's room later that night.

"If you still intend to come with me…yes" Harry said finally, looking deep into their eyes.

"You know that we do Harry, you can't stop us from coming with you" Hermione said determinedly, Harry sighed "Very well then…Yes, we leave tonight".

The door behind him burst open and all three of them drew their wands but it was only Ginny. "I'm coming with you!" she burst out, slamming the door behind her.

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous" Harry said firmly, Ginny literally growled at him,

"You're letting Hermione and Ron go but not me!"

Harry nodded sternly, "It's too dangerous for you, I will not allow you to come with me".

Ginny began sobbing and mumbling incoherently before running from the room, Ron patted his back. "You did the right thing mate".

"Pack light and only essentials, we're going to visit Diagon Alley to get you geared up to standard" Harry said, ripping of his wizarding robes and taking out a non-descript muggle back pack with a jumble of handy charms on it that the shop keeper laid onto the bag.

"I'm going to write everyone a letter and you guys can just add the stuff you want to say at the end, ok?" Hermione said, taking out a parchment and quill, Ron grunted in approval and Harry just nodded absently.

"Keep packing and stuff, I've got to go do something" Harry said, creeping out into the dark hallway and making his way further up the stairs. He stopped at Ginny's door and put his ear up against the door. Faint sobs could be heard through the door; Harry steeled himself and opened the door.

Ginny looked and frowned through the tears at his appearance, "What do YOU want" she grumbled sitting up and looking at him.

He sighed at sat on the end of the bed, "I've come to say good-bye…it is better that you stay here it really is". Ginny's eyes widened, "you're leaving no-now? I knew you were leaving soon…but I didn't know you were leaving THIS soon" Harry nodded at her, "We must leave tonight, as soon as possible…for some reason I feel the need for urgency and I was never one to not listen to my gut feelings" Harry said, smiling slightly.

"I want to come with you! I don't want to be left behind" Ginny said sadly, inching closer to Harry and taking hold of his hand. "No Ginny…I don't want to take you into danger, I-I just can't do that" He massaged her hand in between his as he thought of the words he wanted to say, "You must stay here, go to Hogwarts and live a normal life for as long as you can. Live a life without me, find a boy you can love and hold forever and ever out of this darkness" Harry finished, kissing her hand tenderly. She started to cry again, silent tears streaming from her eyes, "Har-Harry, I don't want you to go".

Harry flashed a sad lopsided smile, "I must…"

He stood up and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the forward before kissing her softly on the mouth, her salty tears dampening his lips.

"Stay safe" he whispered into her eye and left silently, leaving her to cry alone.

All letters taken care of, and belongings packed, the trio stood on the doorstep of the Burrow in silence.

_So begins our journey _Harry thought as he took a step forward and looked back at his friends, "it may not seem like much, but every journey has to begin with a step".

His friends stepped forward slowly and came to his side, "Where to now?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well I could do with a bite to eat, how bout you guys?" Ron asked them, and Hermione scolded him. Harry just grinned, "I'm glad you guys are with me"

* * *

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N:**

**Well? What do you all think? Tell me in a review.**

**Necessary-Evil**


	2. New companions

**A/N: Well…I'm still not exactly sure if I should continue this fic, but I will…for the time being at least.**

* * *

_**New information, new companions and a whole new adventure

* * *

**_

_Excerpt from 'Handy tips for gifted witches and wizards'_

_Using a different magical language to pronounce spells will alter the spell's structure and give the user and added bonus if fighting someone that doesn't have the knowledge of said language. For example, if a Parselmouth was to bewitch something in parseltongue then no-one but a parselmouth could reverse the spell and since Parselmouths are very rare occurrences since the time of the Founders1 then it be practically in reversible until the spell runs out of strength._

_1Noted exceptions include, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Boy-Who-Lived._

Dawn broke over a distraught Order of the Phoenix, Harry Potter was missing! Not to mention his two best friends. A nationwide search was commenced to find the Boy-Who-Lived but still keep the information away from the media as the Wizarding World would be in an uproar if the truth ever got out.

$&$$&

Said young wizard was just waking from a most uncomfortable sleep upon a large tome of spells. Harry placed his glasses back into their place and absently tried to finger comb his hair. Harry sighed and looked back at his friends, they were still fast asleep. They had only ordered one room in the Leaky Cauldron to avoid suspicion of three young teens having singular rooms each and they have all given false names to Tom. Not for the first time Harry wondered if he shouldn't leave right now and leave his best friends to better things, and as if Hermione had heard his thought, she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes.

"Didn't you get any sleep Harry?" She asked drowsily, he smiled at her as she stretched.

"I got a little, I was studying some new spells, this ring comes in really handy".

Hermione's eyes lit up with interest, "oh yeah? What new spells have you learnt?"

He grinned wider, "That would just ruin the surprise! Now, help me wake Ron up and we can get started".

They both converged on Ron, "Ron! Wake up!" Hermione tried, but the red head didn't even twitch. "Ron, the bacons almost gone!" Harry said, and Ron jumped out of bed and glanced around.

"C'mon Ron, I'm just going to throw a robe on again then we'll go get some breakfast and then you two are going to go buy your gear-my treat" Harry said pulling a robe over his travel clothes once again.

&$&$&$

Hermione and Ron had left to buy their travelling gear after a brief argument about how they didn't want to take Harry's money. He of course had won when he said, "you're either buying the best there is, or you're not coming with me".

So now Harry was alone and had some time to burn before they left, _I should go check out Knockturn Alley._

So Harry wandered down the dark alley, avoiding glances and trying his best to look imposing and keep his scar hidden behind his hair at all times.

He spotted a dinghy shop with a small sign that said 'Wands' out front, _I need a wand that can fight Voldemort…_

Harry entered the shop, a greasy man wearing dark shabby robes sat behind the counter.

"Something you want boy?" He asked as he spat into a spittoon, his teeth from what Harry could see were black and growing in all kinds of angles.

"A wand" Harry replied, stepping further into the shop.

"Well, you've got hardly any chance of another wand choosing you again, if you've still got your old wand but you're welcome to try" the man said, smirking at him and gesturing the piles of unorganised wands.

"Aren't you going to show me your wands so I can see which one is best for me?" Harry asked, the man sneered at him, "What? Boy, don't ya know anything. You've got to sense out with ya magic and pull in the one that feels the best to yaself".

Harry nodded and turned back to the pile of wands and wand boxes, he stretched out his hand and imagined his magic being thrown out like a net over the wands. He felt a pull on his magic from with the pile and he stuck his hand into there, blindly following the pull on his magic. What he came up with was a dust covered box, with a long smooth dark wand on the inside. "Do you have any wand holsters as well?" Harry asked as he brought his wand up to counter. The man nodded, "Wrist or ankle?".

"Ankle" Harry replied, taking his money bag out, "how much is that all up?"

The man squinted at the holster and wand for a few moments, "28 gallons", Harry raised his eyebrows at the price but paid it none the less and slipped his wand around his ankle and left the shop.

_I need more money I think_

&$&$&$

"Hi, I was wondering if there is a way I could get money out of vault without coming here every time" Harry asked the goblin behind the counter.

The goblin didn't even look up, "Name?"

"um…Harry Potter" he said quietly.

The goblin looked up now, "Yes, there is Mr. Potter I'll get it for you, there is also a package here that was meant to go to you after Albus Dumbledore died", the goblin hopped off his seat and walked away to get the items.

_More things from Dumbledore…_

Harry played his earring as he waited for the Goblin to return, "Here you are Mr.Potter. The bag works like this: You stick your wand into it and it reads your magical signature and then you say the amount you want to appear. That's two gallons" The goblin said as he handed over the bag and a non-descript book as well.

Harry payed the goblin and left, all the while starring at the book, he sat down on a bench outside and opened it slowly, on the first page was a small note to him.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is my book of research on the journey Tom Riddle took after he left Hogwarts, use it well…_

_A.Dumbledore_

Harry stared at it for a few long moments before turning the first page.

_Transylvania: This was the first stop on Tom's journey, his doings in this country are unknown to me. All I know is that he performed his first appearance altering ritual here, could be due to information he gathered from the vampires there. From what I can gather he only visited the magical area of it and never visited the muggles living there._

Harry stopped reading, "Transylvania…MAGICAL Transylvania too. Our first stop"

"Harry" Hermione called, running over to him with Ron following behind her.

"We're all finished! The lady that served us said she got us pretty much the same gear as you! Except…mine was a bit different, but isn't that great!" Hermione told him, grinning.

He smiled at her and stood, "Yeah mate, we also got all these survival supplies, we were going to get food too…but 'mione…err reminded me that we were magical and can conjure food" Ron said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ok, let's go to this shop I found last time I was here 'Portus Away', it's a travel shop that sells portkeys to different countries. We are going to Transylvania first" Harry said and walked down the street. Behind his back, Ron gulped and turned pale before running to catch up to Harry and Hermione.

"Why Transylvania Harry? That place is dangerous" Ron said, still looking a bit ashen.

"Because I was given a book written by Dumbledore that follow Voldemort's journey after school…you do remember that's why we are leaving now…we are trying to get inside his head and learn where the Horcruxes are…among other things" Harry replied as they entered the store.

"Greetings!" the shop keeper called to them as they entered the store. All the walls were adorned with odd little objects which obviously must be used as portkeys.

"What may I do for you today?" the man asked them cheerfully as they approached the counter. "I want to buy a portkey to Transylvania" Harry replied.

"Okay, I'm just going to need permission from your parents" The man said taking down a deflated soccer ball and placing it on the counter.

"My parents are dead…and I really need this portkey" Harry said, trying to use his fame to get past by flicking his hair to reveal his scar.

"Oh…Mr. Potter, I'm sure I could do this for you off the books. The word to activate it is on the slip of paper" the man said handing over the deflated soccer ball.

"Thanks a lot" Harry said relieved as he paid and left the store.

Hermione grabbed his arm tightly, "Harry, look! There's Moody and Lupin! They're looking for us, there are bound to be others looking as well"

Harry swore, "Hurry! Follow me" he took off down the alley.

They found themselves in a dead end, locked back doors on either side of them, the door to their left banged open and they were all pulled inside.

"Fred, George!" Harry yelled as he turned around and saw their captors.

"Come with us" they said and quickly walked towards the fire place and threw in Floo powder. Hermione went through first, Ron hesitated, "Keep safe" the twins said in unison.

"Harry…we're going out on a limb here. We know you have to leave and we're not going to stop you…but…but keep our brother safe, mum would kill us for letting you go if something happened to Ron" they said, alternating between words…and being serious for once.

He flew out of the fire and looked around, he was in the leaky cauldron. "We've got all the stuff from upstairs Harry. We have to go" Hermione said.

Harry nodded and read the slip of paper, "Muddleput", Ron and Hermione grabbed on.

And just as Harry felt the pull on his navel, he saw a pink haired blur diving at him.

&$&$&$

"Tonks, what the fuck do you think you're doing!" Harry yelled as he regained his senses and looked down at the 'pink haired blur'. "I'm not letting you leave without me Harry…I want to help" Tonks said desperately.

Harry looked up to Ron and Hermione for help, who just shrugged their shoulders. "She is an Auror Harry, she could be helpful to us" Hermione suggested.

Harry ran a hand through his hair, and looked anywhere but Tonks who was still latched onto him. They were in a dark foreboding forest, and the sun was just about to set from what little Harry could see of the sky.

"Tonks…you're with the Order, they will want us back. We can't go back yet…we have things to do" Harry said, Tonk stood up in front of him with a fierce glint in her eyes. "I won't report back to the Order if you don't want. I've already lost Sirius and Dumbledore, I don't want to lose you too…I'll help you with whatever you're trying to do".

He looked over at his friends, Hermione nodded at him as did Ron after a slow delay, "Ok, Tonks…we'll tell you what we're doing when we get a safe place. We're all allowed to do magic here, but you have more experience then us. Welcome to the team" Harry said, smiling gently. She hugged Harry fiercely before stepping back and surveying their surroundings.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked, frowning at their surroundings.

Harry pulled a piece of folded parchment out of his pocket, "I got this magical map from the same store I got my gear…it says here, we are in Magical Transylvania, as we already knew, and there's wizarding village 3 kilometres northeast of here. Heh, they even gave us an arrow" He said pointing to the arrow on the map.

Tonks moved over to look over his shoulder, "It says, we shouldn't stay out after dark…and it's almost night right now. We should hurry up" she said motioning for Harry to lead the way.

He started to lead them away from the clearing they landed in, occasionally looking down to the map to see if they were going in the right direction.

He stopped suddenly, "did you guys just hear that?"

They all shook their heads at him, "Harry, it's already night now. We have to get to town" Ron said, looking thoroughly spooked.

As Ron finished talking, eerie laughing resounded around them. In an instant all of them had their wands drawn and searching, Harry clutched the hilt of the dagger at this waist.

_I hope this ring will help me wield this dagger…if it comes to that…I hope it doesn't_

"Show yourself" Ron yelled, the laughing stopped and a rushing of wind was heard and Ron was doubled over in pain. "Ron!" Hermione screamed and rushed over to him, "I-I was punched in the sto-stomach, I'm allright" he replied, standing again.

"Did you even see anyone Harry" Tonks whispered to him as they stood back to back looking for anyone in the dark forest.

"No…super-human speeds…darkness…vampire" He said, and cursed softly.

"Shit!...I know what spell that might hurt them… '_abbronzito' _it's a burst of sunlight…you have to be able to see it first though" Tonks whispered to him, "I know a silver dart spell too, '_argento' _that might hurt them too" he whispered back.

A pale man suddenly appeared in their midst, he was garbed like he was attending a formal ball in the 19 hundreds. "Good evening…meat" he greeted them, smiling evilly, flashing his fangs.

Harry didn't give him a chance to say anything else, "_Argento!_" he roared, a silver dart shooting out of his wand. The vampire disappeared, the dart shooting past and imbedding it self in a nearby tree. He appeared again in front of Harry with a look of fury upon his face. He lashed out and Harry's arm, knocking Harry's wand away and punching Harry in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground.

"You shall be first!" He sneered at the prone wizard, Harry reached down to his ankle and summoned his spare wand and in a smooth movement screamed, "_Abboronzito_" a burst of sunlight burned into the Vampire's face sending him staggering backwards.

Three silver darts impacted into him as he clutched his face; unfortunately they missed the heart, only causing him to howl in anger and pain. The Vampire turned upon the first person he saw, Tonks, and rushed forward with inhuman speed and latched his arms around her throat and exposing her neck as his fangs lengthened.

Adrenaline burned through Harry as he jumped to his feet and ran towards them, he briefly noticed his ring glowing as he drew his dagger and stabbed forward with it.

The Vampire was once again too fast for him, he dropped Tonks and turned and swiped at Harry. The wizard ducked out of instinct and felt the Vampire's arm whoosh by his head, Harry looked up and time seemed to slow as he jumped forward and buried his dagger into where Harry hoped the Vampire's heart was. The Vampire stopped all movement and looked down at the dagger protruding from his chest.

"Silver…My clan will avenge my death" he whispered before turning to Ash on Harry's dagger.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Ron spoke, "wow…my first Vampire sighting".

Harry chuckled as he helped Tonks to her feet, "You moved pretty fast there Harry…thanks" she muttered as she rubbed her sore neck.

"No problem…this experience ring Dumbledore gave me really helped I think" he said, holstering his 2nd wand and picking up his discarded one.

"Let's keep going, keep your wands out"

From the dark tree tops, glowing eyes watched them and crinkled in amusement as they left the scene of their first Vampire attack.

&$&$&$&$

"We only have two rooms available; we don't expect many tourists usually" The inn keeper said, handing over two grimy keys.

"No problemHarry asked, hopefully.

The innkeeper looked at them suspiciously once again before they left up the stairs.

They trekked up towards their rooms; they opened the first door and looked in. It was a simple room with two single beds, a desk and cupboard. "We'll take this one" Hermione said stepping in with Ron following her. Harry nodded and continued with Tonks, they opened the remaining room. It was the same…except it just had a single double bed.

_What are the odds? _Harry thought as he stepped into the room and slung off his backpack. He sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'll sleep on the floor don't worry" Harry said, Tonks opened her mouth to reply but Harry added, "You don't have to same gear as we do…robes aren't that practical as this" he said motioning to his own gear.

She cocked her head as she looked at his gear, he laid back and rubbed his eyes.

"Harry, you don't have to sleep on the floor, there's enough room for the both of us" Tonks said. She got no reply, she went up and looked at the young wizard; he was already asleep. Tonks smiled and pulled the blanket out from under him and covered him, Harry turned on his side and snuggled into the pillow with out waking up.

* * *

**A/N: So…the first bit of action. It will get A LOT more action packed.**

**REVIEW!**

**Necessary-Evil**


	3. Invitations and Temptations

**A/N: Another taste of action again in this chapter, hope you like it.**

**Thanks to my BETA Infusco Necrotis.**

* * *

_**Invitations and Temptations **_

* * *

****

Harry slowly blinked open his eyes and found two blue orbs staying right back at him.

"Wotcher Harry" Tonks said quietly, not moving her eyes an inch from their position staring deep into Harry's luminescent emerald eyes.

"Morning Tonks" Harry muttered, not wanting to move his eyes either, he saw emotions flit across her face too fast for him to read.

"Oh! Did I fall asleep on the bed, I'm so sorry Tonks!" Harry said, sitting up.

She grinned at him, "Don't worry about it Harry, there was more than enough room…too much room if you ask me" she said and winked at him. Harry turned red and averted his eyes.

He frowned as he eyes came upon two very fancy dress robes, "Er…Tonks…are those yours".

"No…when did they get here, I didn't hear anyone come in" Tonks muttered, standing up and getting a closer look. Harry followed her over to see for himself.

There was a letter siting up on them, addressed to him, he reached out for it but stopped himself just short of touching it.

"Tonks…could you check this stuff for any dangerous hexes or curses?" he asked, stepping back.

Tonks mumbled something and waved her wand over the robes and letter, a blue glow appeared on all of them then faded.

"Nope, it's all clean Harry" she said before scooping up the female dress robe, it was a very silky fabric that was coloured a deep turquoise.

Harry picked up the letter instead, it read;

_Harry Potter,_

_Salutations young wizard, you do not know me, but I know ever so much about you. My name is Slakis Singhorn of the Shie'rick Clan, a Vampire Clan. The vampire you killed yesterday was a criminal to both the Vampire world and the human one. As such, I would like to invite you to my house for a dinner. I know after yesterday you will not be quick to trust one of my kind, but I insist upon thanking you. It will only be me and my household staff at the manor so do not think of an ambush young one because I am rather more honourable than that. I also know the reason of your journey and remember the one who took it before you well…back when he was called Thomas Riddle._

_A carriage will arrive at the Inn at 7 o'clock. I look forward to your company._

_Yours, _

_Slakis Singhorn_

_Head of the Shie'rick Clan_

_P.S I took the liberty of providing dress robes for you and your companions as travelling clothes are not fit to dine in._

Ron and Hermione had entered the room just as Harry finished his letter, holding two more dress robes and looking confused. "What's all this Harry?" Hermione asked as she walked in.

He mutely handed her the letter to read, Ron and Tonks peeking over her shoulder.

"Another Vampire?! Why the hell would we ever willingly to go a Vampire's home" Ron yelled.

"Because he offered us information and means no harm…apparently" Hermione said softly.

"I think…I think…I don't know what to think" Harry sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Let's have some breakfast first, ok?" Ron said hopefully.

Harry nodded mutely and walked downstairs.

&$&$&$&$&$&$&

"Thanks…um…what do you know about Slakis Singhorn?" Harry asked hesitantly as the inn keeper gave them breakfast.

He looked at them in surprise, "Well, he's the head of the Vampire clan, Shie'rick, and is also one of the clans friendly to us. Even offering us protection…why do you ask?"

"He has invited us to dinner tonight" Harry replied, digging into this toast.

"I hope you accepted young sir, the townspeople rely on the Shie'rick Clan to help defend us from the less…favourable vampire clans" The innkeeper said as he walked away.

Harry looked to his friends, "Well…I say we go".

"He's a VAMPIRE Harry…" Ron said, in between mouthfuls of breakfast.

"I agree with Harry" Tonks said, "Me too" Hermione replied.

Harry looked at Ron, who gulped down his mouthful. "Fine…I hope you guys know what you're doing then".

"What are we going to do til 7 o'clock then" Hermione asked them all.

"Train?" Harry replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"I can teach you three some of the spells I learnt in the Auror academy" Tonks said brightly.

"Brilliant! Let me have a shower first" Ron said exultant and raced up the staris.

"Thanks Tonks, I'm going to go get ready for a shower to" Hermione said, and went up the stairs at a much more relaxed pace then Ron.

&$&$&$&$

"They have pretty long showers huh?" Tonks said awkwardly to Harry as they sat in their room waiting for Ron and Hermione to get ready.

"Yeah…" Harry said absently.

"Harr-Harry I'm sorry if I angered you by joining you" Tonks said looking down at her feet.

Harry moved closer to her, "No Tonks don't be like that…I'm happy you're here…just worried that you might get hurt just like everyone else…It's bad enough Ron and Hermione are here, I don't want you to get hurt because of me" he reached a hand out as if to touch her face but stopped centimetres away from her skin.

"Harry, I'm an Auror I would be in danger anyway" Tonks said, gazing deep into Harry's eyes.

He sighed and dropped his hand and stepped a half step back, "Not as much danger though Tonks"

She bit her lip and stepped forward, grabbing onto the front pockets on Harry's vest and pulling him closer to her. "Why does it matter so much? I want to be here with you" she whispered.

He looked away from Tonks before glancing back into her eyes, "I-I…I don't want you get hurt" he replied softly.

She stepped even closer and laid her palm on Harry's jaw, "Harry…I" she never finished her sentence because at that moment the door opened so Harry and Tonks jumped away from each other and saw Ron and Hermione come.

"So…what new spells are we going to learn" Hermione asked eagerly.

Tonks composed herself and took a quick glance at Harry before smiling brightly at Hermione, "Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that"

&&$&$&$

Harry looked around his room, Tonks had finished teaching them a full disarming spells and shielding spells. Now they had gone of to do their own thing, Tonks was writing a letter to the Ministry to tell her she would be taking the holiday leave she didn't before, Hermione was studying another book on Magical Creatures and watching Ron practice a few moves with his sword.

Harry looked down at the book in his hand, _Barely Legal Offensive Spells_, there were some NASTY spells in here, but apparently they were legal so Harry wasn't complaining…not that he ever stuck to the law before.

_Contendo Con-TEN-do The Cannon spell_

_Hex that shoots invisible ball of energy out of wand. Ministry's warning of Very Dangerous. Very deadly over a range of 1-15 Metres._

_Performed with a jab forward of the wand._

_Requires medium to high magic levels_

Harry cocked his head, _Sounds lethal…I want to try it._

He looked around quickly before aiming his wand at the wall and whispering determinedly, _"Contendo"_, a sound like cannon resounded around the room and caused a hole to explode in the hall Harry had aimed at.

His friends rushed over to his side to see what happened, "What the hell was that Harry?" Ron exclaimed examining the wall before Tonks repaired it.

"A cannon spell…seems useful" Harry said simply.

Tonks laughed, "Indeed. Harry if you want to practice spells I can show you how to conjure a spell dummy. They used it in the Auror academy to run us through our arsenal of spells".

She showed Harry the wand movements and conjured one for him.

He grinned widely, _this should be useful…I've got a load of spells I've been dieing to try._

&$&$&$&$&$&

Harry and Co. made their way out front at 7 o'clock to wait for the carriage, they all were wearing the dress robes provided.

_'They are very good quality' _Harry thought as he rubbed the fabric of his own robe in between his fingers.

The robe that was given to him was black with a silver trim that gave Harry a very regal and commanding appearance. He'd caught Tonks glancing at him more than once, of course Harry couldn't say anything, he'd been caught looking at Tonk's form fitting robes more than once as well. She changed her hair to flowing Turquoise to match them.

Ron fidgeted, he had robes the colour of dark burgundy and they seemed to suit him, but Ron didn't feel very comfortable with the fact of willing travelling to Vampire's home and of course the richness of the fabric that covered him.

Hermione looked radiant in a forest green robe that also seemed to hug her curves that Harry couldn't help but appreciate.

Horse hooves on cobbled stone drew Harry's attention to the black carriage that advanced on them. Black horses, black carriage and a luminescent pale driver in black leather gave the carriage an eerie appearance as it stopped next to the group.

"Master Harry?" A cultured voice asked from the front of the carriage, Harry gulped and answered, "Yes, that's me".

The driver jumped down in front of them, landing on the ground with feline grace, "I am your driver this evening, Lord Singhorn expects you. I'm to bring you and your companions to him with utmost haste" he announced with a smile, revealing fangs, and bowing low to them.

"Er…Thanks" Harry replied awkwardly as the Vampire turned and opened the carriage door, causing steps to unfold down.

The driver gestured to them to enter; he nodded politely to each of them as they passed him into the carriage.

The insides were plush and cosy, they were barely seated before the carriage set off at fast pace.

&$&$&$&$&$

An old and ancient manor greeted them as they stepped out of the carriage. Far from being foreboding, the mansion was lit brightly and appeared to be well tended.

Their driver led to them door where they were greeted by another Vampire.

"Welcome Harry Potter, Nymphadora Tonks, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger to my home. I am Slakis Singhorn" The man before them proclaimed.

He was tall and powerfully built with silver robes accentuating his commanding presence, long black hair trailed down his back and silver eyes twinkled at them.

"You must be hungry, come, we will have a feast" He said, and led them to a large dining hall where a banquet of food awaited them.

They all sat in silence before Slakis spoke again, "Come, eat to your heart's content and feel safe and warm in my house. We will talk matters of importance after you are all fed and watered and feeling content.".

Harry and his companions dug into the food with gusto, each pausing once and looking at the regal lord observing them with an inviting smile and sipping a dark red beverage out of a large wine glass.

Ron, for once, stopped eating and spoke up, "Sir…is that blood in your glass?"

Harry groaned inwardly at Ron's comment.

Slakis merely inclined his head, "Indeed it is young one, but before you jump to any conclusions. My clan does not prey on the humans, they give us blood willingly and in return we offer protection".

Ron nodded his head and returned to stuffing his face; silence reigned once more until they were all bloated from the food and drink.

"Now that you've all had your fill, I will be blunt. I know you are following Tom Riddle's journey and I will ask you the same question I asked him" Slakis said, leaning forward and staring intently into Harry's eyes.

"Would you let an innocent man stay in his prison or will you claim massive power for yourself"

Harry opened his mouth to answer but Slakis interrupted him, "Think carefully now, think of your future…think of what you have and will have to do"

Harry closed his mouth and looked down at his lap.

_'I wouldn't sacrifice a innocent man to get power…would I?'_

"Give yourself some time to think about that, while you do, why don't we retire to the leisure room" Slakis said standing and leading them out of the dining room.

The leisure room was a cosy room full of couches, surrounding a large roaring fire.

"I've heard of fantastic stories concerning you all" Slakis said, seating himself in a large armchair.

"Answer me this…What do you think of when you perform spells?" Slakis asked, glancing around at them all. Harry was still deep in thought but looked up as the question was asked.

"Um…I suppose I think of the spell's movements and the spell pronunciation" Tonks said, looking around at the others and saw them nodding in a agreement.

He nodded, "That's the same answer I get from all the wizarding people I ask, but it's strange, the one man I asked that had a different answer…he was old, very old. He said that he thought about his emotions and the reason he was performing the spell…anger…love…longing. I've always wondered why he answered differently, who's right, who's wrong I shall probably never know but maybe you all should try it" Slakis said, glancing at Harry.

Raised voices were heard from the front of the house and Slakis stood suddenly, fury etched into his features, "They attack MY house?!" he yelled and turned back to his guests. "I'm sorry younglings, my house is being attacked, probably from another sect of Vampires, you must leave".

A shriek pierced the air and a multitude of blurs flashed into the room, knocking over chairs and attacking Slakis.

A few Vampires broke off and advanced upon them.

_'Emotional spell work…put emotions behind the spells…attacking my friends'_

Harry's knuckles turned white on his wand and he felt anger and power course through his body. He leveled his wand at the Vampire advancing on them and roared "_Contendo!_" Power erupted from his wand, and the Vampire's head exploded into a thousand little pieces. Harry screamed and rushed over to Slakis who had been knocked down.

"_abbronzito!_" Harry roared and sunlight once again burst from his wand. The Vampires standing above Slakis screamed and jumped away from the deadly sunlight.

Slakis waited for the sunlight to pass over his head before springing to his feet and turning a nearby Vampire to ash.

Harry turned and saw a Vampire turn to ash right in front of him as a mass of silver darts shot through him. He turned and saw his friends looking livid. Harry grinned slightly before diving out of way of a flying body.

With one last shriek the attacking Vampires fled leaving a ramshackle room and a 4 panting wizards and one injured Vampire.

Harry walked over to Slakis who was leaning heavily into a pillar, "Are you all right?"

Slakis smiled weakly, "I shall be fine Harry Potter. I am in debt to you, if you and your friends weren't here, I would have been done for. I thank you" He bowed to Harry then turned to Harry's friends and bowed to them also.

"My carriage driver is undoubtedly slain, so I must ask one of you create a portkey back to your rooms. I will clean this mess up and muster my clan for vengeance. You have my, and my clan's thanks, I will be your friend for eternity…" Slakis said, looking meaningfully at Harry.

Harry nodded at him as Tonks made a portkey out of a log.

"C'mon Harry" she said, gesturing the newly made portkey.

Harry made to leave but turned back once more to look back at Slakis, "I would help the innocent man, no amount of power will change that" He said quietly.

Slakis smiled broadly at him, "You have chosen…wisely, much more so than the one who gave you that scar" he said pointing to Harry's forehead.

Harry grinned and grabbed onto the portkey.

&$&$&$&

"Night everyone, see you in the morning" Harry said, and walked into his room and slipped off the dirty dress robe but left his travel clothes on and slipped off his shoes and laid down on the bed.

Tonks slipped in next to him, "Good night Harry. Your life is very eventful" she said before closing her eyes and rolling over, facing away from Harry.

_'You haven't seen nothing yet' _he thought wearily.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks again to my BETA Infusco Necrotis.**


End file.
